


The Plant Whisperer [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Gardener Stiles, M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: El nuevo vecino de Derek es un apasionado de sus plantas.





	The Plant Whisperer [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Plant Whisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455611) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

—Voy a matar a quien hizo esto.

Derek se congeló ante la voz baja y enojada procedente del otro lado de la valla. Supuso que era su nuevo vecino, pero Derek aun no lo había conocido.

—Voy a encontrarlos y matarlos, —la voz continuó con vehemencia.

Mierda. ¿Qué demonios había pasado allí?

Derek se acercó a la valla, preguntándose si debería llamar a la policía, o si debería mirar que pasaba y deja de espiar. Su vecino sonaba molesto.

—No te preocupes, bebé—, dijo la voz. —Voy a matarlos a todos. Morirán gritando. Ellos nunca se arrepentirán de haberte mordido.

_Qué_.

Derek miró por encima de la cerca con su teléfono en la mano para llamar al 911, casi esperando una escena sangrienta.

En su lugar, vio a su vecino de cuclillas al lado de una planta de tomate, examinando las hojas. Hojas que, según podía ver Derek, habían sido mutiladas por un insecto.

—¡Oh! —Derek estaba tan sorprendido y aliviado que lo dijo en voz alta, a pesar de que no había tenido ninguna intención de dejar que su vecino supiera que estaba allí. —Oh, estabas hablando con sus plantas. Eso es bueno... Eso es muy bueno.

La cabeza de su vecino se levantó, haciendo que sus ojos color ámbar se ampliaran y un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas pálidas. —Oh, mierda. No sabía que había alguien más aquí.

Derek luchó para ocultar su sonrisa. —Sí, lo deduje. No pude evitar oír.

Su vecino se pasó una mano por el pelo castaño desordenado. —Lo siento. Yo, eh, por lo general no soy tan violento. Al menos no con algo que no sean los insectos.

—Estoy seguro de que las orugas en todas partes están temblando de miedo, —dijo Derek.

—Será mejor que sea así —se quejó a su vecino. —Estos estaban casi listos para empezar a producir. Las orugas por aquí son jodidamente ridículas, lo juro.

Derek miró alrededor del patio trasero. A diferencia de su vecino anterior, que no había hecho nada más que cortar el césped una vez por semana, este chico ya tenía u un pequeño invernadero de plantas en el patio. Algunas estaban en macetas, otras estaban en parterres, pero el patio estaba lleno de cosas con plantas verdes que Derek ni siquiera podía saber que eran.

—Tienes una gran cantidad de plantas—, dijo estúpidamente.

Los ojos de su vecino se iluminaron. —¡Sí! Yo solía ayudar a mi madre en su jardín. Tenía tantas plantas, que era ridículo, así que mi padre y yo nos las arreglábamos para ayudarla cada mañana. De todos modos, tenían muchos cuidados, especialmente aquellas que podían producir alimentos, así que cuando me mude por mi cuenta en la universidad, empecé mi propio jardín y vendía cosas en el mercado de agricultores en primavera y verano para hacer algo de dinero extra. Finalmente necesite conseguir una casa con un patio grande para que pudiera dejar a mis bebes el espacio que se merecen —. Hizo una mueca. —Y _eso_ es así desde que salí de la secundaria. Lo siento.

Derek sonrió. —Está bien. Mi padre era el jardinero en nuestra familia. No he tenido el gen verde, pero me encantaba sentarse en el porche de atrás y verlo trabajar.

Su vecino le devolvió una sonrisa cegadora. —¿Así que matas a cualquier planta que tocas?

El corazón de Derek dio un vuelco. En realidad, esa frase no _sonaba_ a coqueteo pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía. —Lo hago en realidad, papa me prohibió trabajar en el jardín a menos que fuera para tirar de las malas hierbas.

—Hm —Su vecino se tocó la barbilla, con un destello calculador en sus ojos. —Apuesto a que podría encontrar una planta que no puedas matar. Si, ya sabes, estás interesado en ese tipo de cosas.

—No sé, —dijo Derek. —Mi padre lo intentó durante un tiempo. Soy bastante malo.

—Sin faltar el respeto a tu padre, pero yo soy muy bueno en lo que hago—, dijo a su vecino con un meneo de cejas

Derek no debería haberlo encontrado que tan atractivo como lo hizo. — ¿Si puedes encontrar una planta que no pueda matar, te voy a comprar la cena.

Las cejas de su vecino se dispararon, y por un momento, Derek entró en pánico por si había malinterpretado las señales

A continuación, el brillo calculador estaba de vuelta. —Eso suena como una apuesta, vecino.

—Derek, —Derek corrigió, y le tendió la mano por encima de la valla. —Derek Hale.

—Derek —Su vecino le tomó la mano. —Soy Stiles Stilinski.

El apretón de manos de Stiles era cálido y firme, y envió un agradable escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Derek.

—Por lo tanto, si encuentro una planta que no puedes matar, me vas a comprar la cena. Pero, si yo no puedo encontrar una planta que no puedas matar, entonces voy a comprar yo que la cena —,dijo Stiles con un guiño.— ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Trato —,Derek estuvo de acuerdo, y estrechó la mano de Stiles de nuevo. —Sabes, yo debería tener tu número para que pueda llevarte la cena.

Stiles se rió en voz alta. —Muy delicado, Derek. Y sí, definitivamente debería.

FIN


End file.
